Volviendo a la Luz
by lalanaf
Summary: Después de todo lo sucedido, lo único que Riza quería era estar con él. Spoilers del Manga y de Brotherhood. Royai


Riza se removía en sueños. En ellos veía al Coronel, a Roy, desaparecer, siendo llevado por un circulo de transmutación a la guarida de los homúnculos. A Roy siendo chantajeado para hacer la transmutación humana. Al Coronel con el vientre quemado, habiendo cauterizado su propia herida hecha por el homúnculo que acababa de asesinar , acostado en el suelo frente a ella mientras caía en un profundo sueño.

Se despertó de un salto, lo que hizo que la herida en el cuello que recién le habían curado empezara a dolerle. Se llevó una mano al sitio vendado y con una mueca se recostó de nuevo en la cama. Estaba sudando frío, y en el mismo momento que volvió a cerrar los ojos las pesadillas volvieron. Instantáneamente giró la cabeza hacía la cama de al lado donde se suponía debía estar Roy Mustang, aquel hombre que tanto le importaba. Después de la batalla contra el padre de los homúnculos habían sido trasladados al Hospital General de Central, lugar que pertenecía al ejército, que luego de los sucesos de hace un par de días debía estar completamente lleno. Ellos dos, Riza Hawkeye y Roy Mustang, habían sido internados en aquel hospital y compartían el mismo cuarto. Aquellas comodidades se debían a su participación directa en los hechos ocurridos en el Día Prometido, y Riza no podría desearlo de otra forma. Pero el Coronel, que se había instalado en la cama a su derecha, no estaba. Un miedo empezó a crecer en Riza al pensar en qué le podría haber sucedido al hombre. Con esfuerzo se levantó de la cama y, apoyándose en la pared, salió de la habitación.

El primer pasillo que atravesó era el único vacío ya que era en donde se encontraban los pacientes en peor estado o los protagonistas del Día Prometido, como ella y como los hermanos Elric, que debían estar en algunas de esas habitaciones. Pero cada vez que iba saliendo del ala del hospital donde ella se encontraba empezaba a haber más gente. Heridos eran atendidos en camillas dispuestas en la mitad de los pasillos y otros muchos descansaban sentados en el suelo, recostando sus espaldas en las paredes. Para Riza, quien no podía caminar mucho tiempo sin sostenerse de algo, fue casi imposible avanzar entre toda esa gente, y lo que más la asustaba, a parte de no encontrar al Coronel, era que una de las enfermeras se percatara de su furtiva búsqueda y la hiciera regresar a su habitación donde no la dejarían volver a salir. Pero al cabo de un rato vio esos miedos como imposibles ya que las mujeres y hombres encargados del hospital y sus heridos estaban pendientes de los pacientes que atendían y no veían a la mujer que intentaba darse paso con dificultad entre todo ese bullicio.

Cuando creía que ya no podría seguir caminando, que iba a desvanecerse, Riza lo vió. Estaba en un pasillo superior que parecía abandonado, y que si bien era bastante oscuro, pudo reconocer la delgada figura del hombre al que había servido por tantos años, y sintió que su corazón se llenaba de felicidad al saber que lo había encontrado.

– Roy – dijo ella en un susurro que fue lo bastante alto para que él la oyera. Él giró su cabeza hacía ella y por un momento Riza pensó que la estaba viendo, pero se quitó esa idea rápidamente de la mente. Roy Mustang había perdido su visión a causa de la Verdad, de la cruel Verdad que lo había castigado por hacer algo que él había sido obligado a hacer.

– ¿Riza? – preguntó él a la nada. Si bien Roy no podía ver, le había parecido oír la voz de la Teniente. Ella se sorprendió bastante al escucharlo decir su nombre que no acertó a contestar. Pocas veces él la había llamado así, solo en contadas ocasiones y de esas había pasado mucho tiempo. Después de un rato, al no oír ninguna respuesta, Roy cerró los ojos decepcionado y sacudió la cabeza –. Ahora estás oyendo cosas, Roy – se dijo a sí mismo.

Y fue entonces cuando Riza reaccionó de la sorpresa previa y se acercó al hombre.

– Coronel – lo llamó estando ya al lado suyo –. Estoy aquí Coronel.

El rostro de Roy Mustang era una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría. Pero su sonrisa no duró mucho y su gesto se volvió serio.

– ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Teniente?

Riza vaciló. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Era una buena pregunta. Y no sabía cómo responderla. Si bien sabía que había estado buscándolo no tenía claro el por qué lo hacía. Y si bien sabía qué era, no quería reconocerlo.

– Prometí protegerlo – dijo ella simplemente, aunque fuera solamente una verdad a medias.

Roy frunció el ceño.

– Debería estar descansando, Teniente. Su herida es bastante grave.

Y fue solo por un momento que se alegró que él no podía verla: recostada sobre la pared, con una mano en el cuello que había empezado a sangrar por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho al llegar hasta ahí.

– Estoy bien, Coronel – mintió ella, pero se reprendió a sí misma al haberlo dicho con una voz tenue que le hacía adivinar a Roy su estado. Riza sabía que si él pudiera verla, lo haría con una mirada de reproche, similar a la que ella le había dado para convencerlo de no hacer la transmutación humana.

– La quiero a mi lado para alcanzar la cima, Teniente, y para ello la necesito completamente sana – dijo Roy aún con el ceño fruncido.

– Usted también debería estar descansando, Señor – le reprendió ella.

Roy se sorprendió por la reprimenda de su subalterna de las que creía ya haberse acostumbrado y no pudo evitar olvidar sus preocupaciones, sintiéndose en su oficina de nuevo rodeado por el resto de sus subordinados. Pero eso era imposible: ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

– No puedo – dijo a media voz –. No puedo descansar ahora. Tengo que seguir hacía adelante sin ningún impedimento.

Riza lo observó dolida. Sabía que aquello no iba para ella sino para él mismo. Y pudo ver en él todos sus miedos de no poder ayudar a aquellos que alguna vez lastimaron, y no poder cambiar el país para bien.

– Usted puedo hacerlo, Coronel – lo animó –. Puede seguir con sus planes sin que nada lo detenga.

– ¡Es imposible, Riza! – estalló Roy – ¿Cómo crees que voy a poder gobernar un país al que ni siquiera puedo ver? ¡Dímelo, Riza! ¿Cómo voy a poder a hacer eso?

– Cálmese, Coronel – intentó decir ella, pero él no la estaba escuchando.

– Soy un inútil – seguía diciendo Roy, martirizándose a sí mismo –. No puedo hacer nada.

Y fue entonces cuando una cachetada se impactó en su mejilla. Roy se llevó una mano al lugar golpeado mientras Riza, aún con la mano en el aire, lo miraba con los ojos llorosos.

– ¡Deje de decir tales cosas, Coronel! – exclamó ella entre lágrimas –. Usted no es un inútil y puede perfectamente hacer todo lo que se proponga por que yo siempre estaré ahí para apoyarlo. Siempre estaré a su lado.

Y dicho esto se desplomó en el suelo. Sus piernas habían llegado a su límite y su débil cuerpo no podía seguir manteniéndola en pié.

– ¡Teniente! – exclamó Roy al oírla caer al piso – ¿Está bien?

Pero Riza, que seguía aún sollozando, lo que le hizo saber que no había perdido el conocimiento, no respondió. Y para desconcierto de la mujer, él se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella dejó de llorar en el acto y abrió bastante los ojos por culpa de la sorpresa que se había llevado. Pero al habérsele pasado, no pudo evitar responder al abrazo. Duraron así bastante tiempo hasta que él se separó de ella y buscó con su mano el rostro de la mujer. Cuando la posó en su mejilla, Riza la resguardó con una de las suyas, sin mover la de él. Roy se volvió a acercar a ella para apoyar su frente en la de Riza. Ambos cerraron los ojos, deleitándose con la presencia de cada uno al saber que estaban vivos, que habían sobrevivido.

– Creí que te había perdido – dijo Roy en un murmullo –. Cuando te vi en el piso en ese charco de sangre yo…

– Shh… – lo calló ella y volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos. Roy seguía con su mano en la mejilla de ella, acariciándola con dulzura, deseando que aquel momento no se acabara. Pero con un nuevo deseo, bajó su cara hasta que pudo sentir el aliento de ella golpear con sus labios. Riza suspiró embelesada. Lo deseaba, deseaba a Roy Mustang. Y la distancia entre ellos desapareció. Fue un beso tierno, de aquellos que parecen que nunca van a acabar, en donde cada uno mostró todo lo que sentía por el otro, incluyendo los miedos que habían experimentado. Si bien ese no había sido su primer beso, así lo sentían, ya que había sido el único hasta ahora en el que se habían entregado completamente. Roy seguía acariciando la mejilla de ella y Riza sujetaba el rostro de él con ambas manos. Ambos se besaban como si fuera la última vez que pudieran estar juntos.

Se separaron lentamente, y se abrazaron con fuerza.

– Te amo, Riza – confesó Roy y Riza, sin responder, hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello del él. Él no necesitó de una respuesta ya que yá la sabía desde hace mucho.

Se quedaron así por bastante tiempo, acariciándose suavemente entre sí, sin querer separarse o querer hablar ya que ellos sabían que si lo hacían sería volver otra vez al mundo donde no eran nada más que el Coronel y la Teniente.

– Ejem – escucharon un carraspeo al fondo del pasillo. Ambos se separaron lo suficiente para ver al recién llegado, aunque Roy no pudiera verlo realmente.

– ¿Edward? – dijo confusa Riza a su lado.

– ¿Acero? – preguntó Roy un poco confundido al escuchar a su compañera –. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Lo estaba buscando, Coronel – dijo el chico un poco avergonzado por haber interrumpido la escena que tenía enfrente.

Roy se levantó con dificultad y luego ayudó a Riza a ponerse en pié, sin quitar en ningún momento el brazo de la cintura de ella.

– Aquí me tienes – dijo el hombre un poco molesto por la inoportuna llegada del chico – ¿Qué necesitas?

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja. Si bien sabía que esos dos sentían algo por el otro, jamás pensó que los vería en la escena de hace unos momentos.

– Hay alguien que lo está esperando, Coronel, y creo que a usted le alegrará verlo.

–¿Verlo? – mencionó Roy con sarcasmo y una sonrisa triste – ¿Quién es, Acero?

– Ya lo descubrirá usted mismo.

Y sin decir más, Edward Elric salió del pasillo hacia la habitación donde estaba su hermano que recién había recuperado su cuerpo. No podía creer que lo habían hecho buscar al Coronel por ser uno de los que menos mal estaba, aunque él sabía que habían unos mucho mejor que él.

Riza miró a Roy, y en silencio, él ayudándola a ella a caminar y ella guiándolo a él, aún medio abrazados, volvieron a la habitación de hospital que ambos compartían.


End file.
